Excessive surface roughness of polysilicon gate structures in CMOS semiconductor devices may present several problems during both during manufacturing and use. If the gate surface is sufficiently rough, typically in the region of a peak to valley difference approximately 200 .ANG. or greater, subsequent deposition operations may be degraded and, ultimately, device performance and/or reliability affected.